Naruto and Hinata's Training Trip
by NaruHina star
Summary: Naruto invites Hinata on the 2.5 year training trip. WARNING LEMON IN 1ST CHAPTER. I've also made Hinata braver, more sexy, and a little sex crazed
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's not so secret love

Chapter 1

The love begins

Hinata was just waking up to do her morning rituals when a frog hopped into her room it reminded her of a certain blond haired ninja that she loved so much. She notices a message tied to its leg and immediately knew who it was from she starts to read it and can't believe this is really happening.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I would like to know if you wanted meet me at training ground 13 I have something important to tell and ask you._

_ Your friend, Naruto_

Hinata puts on her regular close except for her Ultra Baggy Jacket she order from a magazine on how to hide large breast(Hers were large B cup then know they are D going to double D) instead she replaces that with a tight over shirt as she had a dream that felt so real the night before.

(Flashback of her dream)

Hinata was in a dark room when a sudden glow came in she noticed the glow was a person. When she got a better look she noticed the person was her except with no jacket and had longer hair (like in shuppuden). The other hinata started to talk "Hi hinata you may not have realized but-" she was cut off by Hinata "You're the courage part of me." "You catch on fast know I brought you here to talk about Naruto he is leaving so what are you going to do about it just say by like you were thinking about doing but would probably faint trying to do? Now don't interrupt me just wait ok. Now what I want to do is give you all your courage but to do that I need your permission this way you can confess to Naruto that you love him, but your perverted side will get worse than it is are you willing to do that?"

Hinata didn't hesitate for a second and answered "Yes if it's for Naruto I'd do anything." "Yea I can tell from the thoughts you have and your dreams. Man your such a closet pervert. I remember that one time your dad was having a formal dinner and you were having so many thoughts of Naruto and yourself in bed and you started to finger yourself and almost got caught." She hesitated for a second "and now you're horny aren't you?" Hinata lied "No I'm not why would you say that" "Don't lie Hinata I'm in your mind remember? You're lucky it got me horny to. Now Hinata if you want the courage me and you have to have sex first." Hinata thought about it then realized "Why do we have to have sex" "Because now I'm horny Hinata. So if you want the courage then we have to have sex okay? You said you would do anything so let's get started"

Magically both Hinatas clothes were off the real hinata was looking over Courage's body and got even hornier that's when she realized she was bi for herself. Courage walked over to hinata in the sexiest way possible backwards with her ass jiggling as she walked backwards once Courage got to Hinata they started making out. Courage grabbed Hinata's ass and started rubbing it. In return Hinata started to finger Courage's pussy soon Courage and Hinata were moaning in pleasure. Courage started to finger Hinata's ass which Hinata immediately responded to by hitting Courage's G-spot. Courage realizes she's losing this battle and tries to think of something because Hinata finishes her off by adding chakra to her fingers and hitting her G-spot extra hard Hinata then gets on her knees to lick up all Courage's cum which Courage moans to Hinata then licks the cum that's still on her fingers off but doesn't swallow the cum from her fingers but starts to make out with Courage to share the cum which Courage also moans in delight to. "I wish we had some toys." Hinata said "Hinata this is your mind you can imagine anything and you'll have it" Courage said. Suddenly Courage is strapped to something with her ass in the air with leather on here and there. ~snap~ Courage fells a sting on her ass. Courage moans "What are you doing Hinata?" Courage asks "Just a little payback for making me have sex with you." Hinata answers. "It hurts Hinata please stop." Courage begs. ~snap~ Courage fells another sting on her ass, but still moans "You seem like your enjoying this Courage. Now repeat after me 'I am Hinata's sex slave whenever she wants to fuck me I will pull her in her mind and have sex with her. I will do everything she tells me to do and eat her pussy out the best way possible.' Got it?" Courage repeats what Hinata says and moans when Hinata starts eating her pussy but groans when Hinata stops. Courage moans the loudest moan she's ever made and cums the most she ever has in her life when Hinata hits her pussy with the whip and screams master "Now given me all the courage." Hinata says when she is done swallowing all the cum. "You'll have the courage when you wake up master." Courage answers. "That's a good sex slave. Now bye."

(End of flashback)

Hinata looks in the mirror and realizes she has long hair and her dream was real and almost faints but thanks to having all her courage she didn't.

Chapter 1 fin.


	2. Authors note

thanks for the reviews lets reach 20! If you have suggestions pm me next chapter will be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's not so secret love

Chapter 2

The training ground

When Hinata woke up she realized it was already 3:25 and that she was going to be late she hurriedly got her ninja gear not noticing she was still wearing her tight shirt.

(Somewhere in Kohana)

Naruto was going as fast as he could to make it to training ground 13 as it was already 3:28 'I hope I'm not late thanks a lot pervy sage' Naruto was finally going to confess to Hinata that he liked her a lot and invite her on the training trip with him. He still couldn't believe the pervert argued with him about asking Hinata to come on the training trip.

(Flashback)

Naruto went to the pervy sage's hotel room to tell him about asking Hinata on the trip. He wasn't asking the sage just telling him he was going to ask her. Naruto knocked on the door. "Pervy sage its Naruto answer the door!" There was the sound of someone stumbling then the door opened "What punk I'm trying to get some sleep." The toad sage said

"Its 3:00 you needed to wake up any way" Naruto said "anyways I came here to tell you that I'm inviting Hinata on the training trip with us, bye."

"Hold up Naruto. Do you realize you have to tell her about the fox don't you? Are you sure you want to do that?" The sage asked seriously.

"Yes I do! And if she rejects me because of it I won't care since I will have finally told one of my friends about it. Now I didn't come here to ask I came here to tell you what I was going to do, bye." Naruto answered just as seriously if not more.

"Naruto I hope she will still like you after this, but why her? Why not one of your other friends?" the sage asked but he could already tell what the answer was going to be 'Naruto, Naruto looks like you have a secret crush. This one's pretty to and is a Hyuga, unlike that pink haired banshee.'

"I'm picking her because I love her and I'm going to admit that to her today. I hope she likes me to and if she does and even after I tell her about the stupid fox." Naruto answered.

"Naruto the 5th asked me to look after you the day we brought her here and I couldn't help but notice a young female Hyuga following you it thought it was just because the Hyuga's were curious about how you beat Neji but then I noticed when you went into the ramen restaurant she sat at a table with a chibi Naruto bear." The sage gossiped.

"So she might like me?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to find out by yourself my student." The sage answered.

"I hate you sometimes Pervy sage." Naruto said "Bye."

(End of flashback)

Naruto desperately hoped Hinata would still like him after he tells her about the fox.

(Two minutes later at training ground 13)

Naruto and Hinata arrive at the training ground 13 at the same time gasping for air. "So it wasn't just me that was going to be late?" Naruto said one he caught his breath.

"I didn't think was going to make it in time." Hinata said. Naruto sees what Hinata's wearing and goes Hinata red and faints.

(Five minutes later)

Naruto wakes up in something softer than a pillow and fells them than squeezes them and hears an eep and realizes what he squeezed. "S-sorry Hinata I didn't mean to do that. Don't hit me please!" said a Naruto blushing, quickly.

"i-i-ts o-o-k N-n-Naruto-kun." Hinata said blushing just as much as Naruto barely managing not to faint. "So what did you want to tell me Naruto-kun?" hinata asked curiously.

"Well first I have to tell you a story to tell you what I need to say. Is that okay?" Naruto asked.

"It's up to you Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Alright remember the story from the academy about how the 4th killed the Nine-tailed fox right?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto are you telling me about how the Nine-tailed fox is sealed in you?" Hinata asked without thinking.

"How did you know that Hinata? I've never told anyone this before?" Naruto asked shocked he knew hinata was a genius but not that smart to know that from that one sentence.

"Well the night you stool the forbidden scroll I chased you to see why you did it, and I heard what Mizuki said to you and saw you fight him but I knew you weren't the fox because you saved Iruka-sensei, you're a good person, and if you were the fox you would of killed Mizuki instead of letting him live like you did. And even if you would have killed Mizuki I would still deny that you were the fox because I love you Naruto I've always loved you since I meet you at the academy." Hinata said/confessed.

Naruto was to surprised to say anything at first then finally got control of himself again "I love you to Hinata that's why I wanted you to come here so I could finally tell you that." Naruto said.

"But I thought you liked Sakura Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"No I don't I realized that 1 week before we graduated from the academy. I realized that I love you Hinata-chan. I just didn't want you to get interested in me because of the hate of the villagers would go to you also and I don't want to see you suffer."

"I also need to tell you a secret not even the Hokage knows Hinata." Naruto said not as nervous since she already knew about the nine-tails and had accepted it.

"Whatever it is I will always love you." Hinata said.

Thanks for all reviewing and reading my story I will continue this story for a while if u have any suggestions then send me them.


	4. Note

Sorry to all you amazing fans the next chapter will be up in two weeks. I have an excuse my girlfriend is very needy and has been having me play songs for her on my guitar a lot so I have no time with high school and all but now I can write more for you guys since my girlfriend has stopped asking me to play a lot of songs and has switched to making out therefore giving me a lot more time to write.


End file.
